Together - A whole new True Pacifist story
by UnderswapUndyne
Summary: When Frisk gives their soul to Asriel, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared down at the flowers, as I heard someone walk in. It was Frisk. At first i had no clue why they were in here, but I didn't want them to be. I don't want them to watch me die. That's when they asked me if one human SOUL could keep me alive. I answered yes. I only needed 7 for the power to fight them, of course i didn't feel that now. But then, I stood in shock as they said: "Asriel, Please take my soul…. I want you to be happy…" Frisk wanted to give up their soul… For me…?

I didn't accept. I couldn't accept. A SOUL is too precious, and i didn't want Frisk to die… I felt it, I was about to die. I had pleaded for Frisk to leave, but she wouldn't give up. They wanted me to have the soul so bad, that they stood there and watched me die. They had burst into tears, and soon, Flowey came back to life.

They had offered the soul again, knowing me in this form, I tried to take control over the flower to deny, but the more power-craving parts of me had accepted. It was too late. As soon as i was given the soul, I could hear Flowey. "I could kill EVERYONE with this power!" I was in panic. I couldn't just watch as all of my loved ones and friends had been murdered by Flowey's wanting to murder. I was in so much relief when I heard what he said next. "But… I don't want to? Some part of me…. It wants to SAVE everyone…. Frisk, you sacrificed yourself to save them all…." I had turned back into Asriel Dreemurr, and looked at the SOUL on my shirt. It was too late to deny it. "I promise, I will help them in every way i can." I had said to them.

Sorry about how short it is. The next chapter is DEFINITELY worth it, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was just outside of the judgement hall. Almost there, I thought. When I got into the judgement hall, a familiar, unexpected person was at the opposite end. Sans. As I walked forward, he started talking to me. "Well, your not the kid who I expected to see." He said. Of course, I tried not to be rude. "Howdy, I'm-" I was cut off by Sans. "You were Flowey. I can tell." He said. I tried to hide y shock and fear, and i succeeded. He was looking at my shirt, and i could already tell what he was looking at. I could already sense a battle was about to happen. Suddenly, my shock and fear flooded on my face. "That face." Sans said, "Thats the face of someone who knows what's coming" I could only watch in horror, as a battle was triggered.

After about a quarter of a minute (15 secs) of Sans' first attack, it was finally my turn, but before I could do anything, I felt sharp vines growing up my back. I knew it was Flowey. He was only PRETENDING to have agreed with Frisk just so he could force me to stand still during this battle and kill Sans. I knew why he wanted to kill Sans, too. It was probably because Sans had caused him more than his fair share of resets when he still had that power. Now, I was on the ground. Powerless, Defenseless…. If only I could talk to Flowey. If only i could make him understand.

This chapter was still pretty short, but like I said, It is worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I struggled to escape the vines that pinned me down. I couldn't move, as I felt the vines begin to grow on my head. I felt a stem growing out of one of the vines that grew on my head, on which Flowey bloomed. "Howdy, Asriel! Did'ja miss me? I sure missed control over the body!" He said. "And i'm ready to take it back." There was only one thing i could do. Scream.

I called for help.

…..

"But nobody came. Nobody else is going to help you maintain control." He said, in a menacing voice. "And you? You get to watch everyone you know and love DIE." By just that one sentence, I could feel all of my DETERMINATION flare up inside me. With all of my strength and power, I broke free. I had done the impossible for the sake of my family. For the sake of both humans and monsters. I ran as fast as I could, letting Sans deal with Flowey. I ran into the room everyone was waiting in. Everyone seemed so shocked to see ME with FRISK'S soul on my shirt. I knew they would accept it, though. They had piled me with so many questions, and after answering them all, Sans walked in, looking a little tired. "Well, that was one hard-to-hit flower." He said. We were all ready to leave the underground forever. We walked through where the barrier used to be.

Thanks for all the support you guys! I am really enjoying writing chapters for this Fan fic! 3


	4. NOTE

Yes, I know this is not a chapter. This is a note telling you that you can now talk/ask the characters in my story.

~Yours truly,

Asriel Meemurr


End file.
